Doing What I have To
by Ceridwen Fox
Summary: Sam's had enough of Bella. But will her manipulative nature get the better of him aswell?


**Doing what I have to**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer._

_This story takes place sometime between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

_Contains Lemons. Don't like, don't read._

_I can't fucking believe it! After everything we've done, everything Jacob's done, all for her, and she has the ordasity!_

_Man! I am so angry. I was just mildly pissed off at her general ungrateful attitude before but now._

_I stomped through the woods to my home, hoping that my temperament would ease as I came closer to my imprint. _

_I try to steady my breathing as I enter my home. Emily is in the kitchen, scrubbing at the floor._

_I try to say her name but all that comes out of my mouth is a growl. Looking at my hands I realise that I am shaking. Emily's head peers up over the counter as I run to the bathroom locking the door behind me._

_I look at the mirror and glare at the man staring back at me._

"_Calm down." I say out loud to my reflection. "Your not gonna loose it over that goddamn…"_

"_Sam?" Emily's voice came from the other side of the door. I start hyperventilating, trying to calm my wolf before he losses it and destroys this tiny confined space, my imprint along with it. The terror of harming her again spars my control._

_I return my gaze to my reflection, pitying this worthless sap for his weakness._

"_Emily…" I manage to gasp out "Em, baby I need you to get away from the door."_

"_Sam…what's…"_

"_Please, baby!" I cut her off "Get to the other side off the room. I'm in trouble." I said the last part quietly. More to myself than to her._

_I heard her feet scuffle then halt. I know she was watching, waiting for something. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I swore it would never happen again. I banged my fists against the sides of the mirror and took two steadying breaths, unlocked the door and emerged from the bathroom._

_Emily was standing poised on the far side of the room, no fear in her eyes, just concern. I looked into her eyes. The love in them steadying me._

_My Emily. She was everything to me. As far as I was concerned she was the only reason I was doing all this. And she stood by my side, even after everything. A part of me thinks that she would break the imprint if she could. For the sake of her cousin if nothing else. But she stands by my side and makes me hate myself less. One day I'll stop phasing, and we'll get married and this whole fucking supernatural crap will be behind us so long as Jacob takes up his mantle as Alpha. _

_Which he will do just as soon as that manipulative little leech lover…!_

_Oh no. I don't believe it. Just the thought of that little bitch was got me doing tremors again. How the fuck does that girl get under my skin so much?_

_I gaze at Emily, then bolt out of the house, phasing the second my foots off the porch._

_Emily will not be hurt because of that ridiculous girl._

_Christ, I'm Alpha! The Alpha male! I'm better than this. I will not loose control._

_After roaming around the forest for hours I decide I'm gonna handle this situation myself. I run to Forks. As I approach the Swan's house I slow to a steady pace then wait in the shadows to take in the surroundings._

_I watch as the Chief leaves for work._

_I listen as Bella giggles on the phone to her boyfriend._

_They're going hunting. Excellent. She says she might try and visit Jake. It doesn't sound like her beloved is to happy with that idea, as his little psychic won't be able to keep an eye on her._

_But Bella being Bella manages to sway him into reassurance. _

_She hangs up the phone after a mushy farewell and I phase back to human, putting on a pair off slacks that were conveniently left here from when we used to do night watch. Thank god Paul was too much of a lazy ass the come retrieve them after our assistance was no longer required._

_Now, standing at full height I stalked up to the kitchen door and knocked loudly. Bella jumps as she sees my stride into her home, not waiting for permission._

_She looks nervous. And well she should. _

"_We need to talk, Swan." I almost spat her last name, as though it now disgusted me._

_She took two steps back, and avoided my gaze. "Bout what?" She asked, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_I don't think you need to go see Jacob for a while." I said, a little more sympathetically than I wanted to. Guess I was trying to give her an easy way out. She'd take the hint and back off easily, I was sure._

_But to my shock she jerked her head upwards and stared straight into my eyes._

"_Like fuck I will!"_

_What the fuck? Who the hell does she think she is? _

"_Now you listen to me, Swan." I snarl stepping right up towards her, glaring down at her tiny form. She shudders at my approach but stands fast, pretending to herself that she's not afraid. But she is. I can smell it, and it spurs me on._

"_I've let a hell of a lot slide for you. We watched you, we guarded you and kept you safe, we've fought for you. Now I'm telling you. Back off from Jake, let him recover and get on with your life with your beloved Cullen."_

_Bella screwed up her nose at my command._

"_Who do you think you are, Sam Uley? Jake's rightful Alpha, he will decide whether or not I can go and see him."_

"_He said he wanted some time. He asked you to stay away." I snarl as I step closer, she steps back._

"_We're best friends, he needs me."_

"_He needs you like a kick in the balls!" I bellowed. This made her shy back a little, still not enough for my liking though._

"_You forget little lady, we see everything that goes on in each others minds. We all saw that little stunt you pulled on the mountain. 'Kiss me, Jake. I'm asking you to kiss me' What the fuck?"_

_She averts her eyes from my gaze again, turning slightly red._

"_That's none of your business!" She huffs, looking at the floor._

"_He's my pack brother and I AM his alpha. It's completely my business to protect him."_

_She looks up at me now, with those big eyes. "Sam…I am grateful for everything that you have done. I've never forgotten how you saved me in the woods…"_

"_Can it, Swan! Don't think you can flutter those doe eyes at me and manipulate me into pathetic little 'poor me' performance. You're just a fucking maneater-" I was cut off by a swift slap to the face._

_A growl and a snarl erupted from deep within my chest._

_Bella's eyes grew wide, and she was genuinely scared, but still defiant. She knows the danger of her actions, why the fuck does she have to push everybody's buttons._

_I grab her body in my right arm, using my other hand to grip her hair and force her to look at me._

_Then I did something I really did not intend to._

_I kissed her._

_And she kissed me back._

_I let go of her hair, but kept a firm grasp on her body._

"_Stay the fuck off my reservation!" I hissed through gritted teeth._

"_Why don't you make me?!" Her voice hums, and sends a shiver of excitement through my very soul. Her hooded eyes mocking my authority. I press my lips firmly to hers once again, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She kisses back with full force._

_I grab her hair again, holding it firmly in my fist as I yank her head back, kissing and nipping down her throat. She pulls her shirt over her head and I rip her bra from her body revealing her small, but full breasts. Then I feel her small hands, one trying to undo my slacks the other has snuck it's way inside and is curling it's dainty fingers around my arousal. That's when I realize she is still trying to control the situation. With that thought in mind I pull her hands from me and spin her around, leaning her over the back of the couch. I have one arm wrapped around her body, kneading her breast, as I nudge her legs apart with mine. I push her pants and underwear forcefully down leaving her bare before me. _

_Using my now free hand I stroke myself a couple of times before placing the tip of my cock at her entrance. I stroke it there, enjoying the sounds of her torturous moans._

"_S…Sam." As she stammers my name I force my cock into her wet waiting pussy, feeling it's tightness clamp around me._

_I grunt as I push myself balls deep into her, bending her further over the couch. I continue pumping into her as she presses herself backwards, trying to get closer to me. She tries to reach behind her to fondle my balls, but I grab her arm and pin it to her back, causing her to gasp and clamp down on me harder._

_As I feel her reaching her release, I let go of her arm. She screams a guttural sound, as primal as any I've ever heard has she climaxes around my cock. She is all but limp now, trying to use the couch as support to hold herself up as I continue to thrust into her, my hands firmly holding her hips in place._

_I feel my balls tighten and every vein in my cock tense up. I snarl as I cum into her, biting the back of her neck and not letting go. Not until I am completely spent._

_She is trembling slightly. The only thing holding her steady is me. If I were to let her go she would crumple to the ground like a wet rag. I pull myself out of her, causing her to whimper._

_My heart pumping and satisfied that my authority is restored my wolf growls with pleasure._

_I stroke my palm up and down her throat as I hiss in her ear. "Now you gonna be a good little subordinate and leave Jacob alone. Your gonna marry your leech, have the life - if you can call it that- which you have always wanted, and you are never gonna set foot on the reservation again. In return, not only shall I turn a blind eye to the treaty stating that no Cullen is to bite a human, I shall work very hard to hide my thoughts from the pack and your beloved Edward. We wouldn't want him figuring out once and for all that you're not all as innocent as you seem."_

_She turns her heads in my grasp and pulls me down to her lips, sealing our agreement in a searing kiss. With one last look into her eyes I release her from my grasp, and we part completely. I back out of the kitchen then turn and phase, running into the forest which I rule, and protect, as Alpha._


End file.
